The present invention generally relates to a tractor having a mudguard or fender mounted above a steerable wheel of the tractor, and more particularly, to a tractor fender that is pivotable relative to the steerable wheel.
If in a tractor the mudguards of the steerable wheels are mounted in a fixed position in relation to the body, then they do not offer adequate protection while the tractor is being steered. For this reason, the mudguards have previously been mounted on the axle for movement with the wheels about a generally vertical axis. There is however a problem with such an arrangement in that the steerable wheels of a tractor can rotate to a point where they come very close to the body of the tractor. For this reason, if the mudguards are fixed in relation to the wheel, they tend to foul the body when the wheel is near its maximum steering lock. Of course, such fouling must be avoided to prevent damage and in order not to restrict the turning circle of the tractor.
In order to avoid the mudguards of steerable wheels fouling the body of tractor, it has already been proposed to provide complex linkages that steer the mudguards about a vertical axis relative to the axle and the wheel during steering movements so that in effect the mudguard rotates through a smaller angle than the wheel and avoids collision with the tractor body. In its simplest form, such a linkage can merely introduce a lost motion between the mudguard and the wheel at the end of its travel to allow the mudguard to come to a rest away from the tractor body while the steerable wheel continues to rotate. In more complex linkages, the mudguard constantly rotates through a smaller angle than the steerable wheel over the entire steering range.
Apart from the complexity inherent in such prior art proposals, they have the disadvantage that the mudguard does not fully overlie the wheel at the limit of steering movements and its effectiveness when the tractor is on full steering lock is reduces.
With a view to mitigating the foregoing disadvantages, the present invention provides a tractor having a mudguard overlying a steerable wheel of the tractor, wherein the mudguard is mounted for rotation with the wheel about a generally vertical axis and for pivotal movement relative to the wheel about a generally horizontal axis parallel to the rotational axis of the wheel and wherein means are provided for causing the mudguard to pivot about the said horizontal axis at least when the wheel is approaching one of its maximum steering lock positions.
The means for causing the mudguard to pivot may suitably comprise a wedge or cam surface fixed to the axle of the steerable wheel and acting on a member fixed in relation to the mudguard.